Dear Diary
by insertallyourfandomshere
Summary: Remus discovers his true self, and tries to confront Sirius with it. But little did he know Sirius had his own secret... One-Shot SB/RL


Remus sat down on his bed, picking up the leather bound book from under his blanket.

He reached for a quill, laying on his trunk, and pointed his wand at one of the ink bottle's on the desk infront of him, levitating it to him.

He opened the book and started re-reading his previous entry's, as it was his journal.

_"Today was... weird. Especially when Sirius jumped on my bed, making me fall on the ground. That isn't the strange thing, because he does it every morning since year three, the strange thing was... I liked it."_

Remus sighed and turned the page.

_"I... I feel strange. I feel strange whenever Sirius is around. Why? I don't even know. Could I be..."_

He smiled, thinking about when he wrote that entry. When James almost discovered his biggest secret.

Remus picked up the quill, putted it in the ink and started writing, with his curly handwriting.

_"I know it for sure. I have a crush on Padfoot. I want to tell him, but... He sure will just laugh at me and tell all the people in the house. I mean, he has a different girlfriend every week."_

Remus gets out his wand and spoke out a spell that erases ink.

He started writing again.

_"I mean, he has a different girlfriend every day. Hour. Sometimes he has two girlfriends at the same moment... He won't have the same feelings, I'm sure of it."_

Remus closed the book, hid it under his bed canvas and layed the quill and ink bottle back on the desk. He walked down the stairs, walking into an almost empty common room.

Just Sirius. Just the guy he wanted to talk to.

Sirius turned around, laughing sadly at his werewolf friend. He lays his head upon his hands, staring into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Remus asks, sitting next to Sirius, on the red and gold Gryffindor couch.

"Oh... Nothing... I just... Feel so alone." Sirius sighs, looking at Remus.

"You?! Alone?! How many girlfriends did you have so far? Thousands? You dated the whole Gryffindor House! Professor McGonnagall forbid you to hang around the firstyears!" Remus yells.

"I know," Sirius smiles, "But... They don't understand me. They don't know who I really am."

"Sirius Orion Black! You're not going to be depressed in Senior Year!" Remus says, shaking Sirius.

"I'm not depressed."

"And what was that about 'they don't who I really am'? Is it about being a dog?"

"No. It's about what I am. I think... You know. Or at least you feel the same..." Sirius sighs, looking straight in Remus' eyes.

"How do you mean?" Remus says, getting really uncomfortable.

"I'm... I'm..." Sirius begins.

Remus doesn't let him speak, he slams his lips against Sirius' lips.

Sirius and Remus' lips move at the same pattern, and suddenly Sirius puts his tongue out, licking Remus' lips. Remus opens them, letting Sirius in.

Then Sirius let's go.

"Maybe we have to do this somewhere private." Sirius whispers, pointing towards the opening portrait.

"The room of requirement?" Remus whispers back.

Sirius knods and walks to the painting, followed by Remus.

When they arrive at the room, they both think about a room with a bed. A single bed. They walk three times and see a door appear.

Sirius walks to the bed and falls on top of it, again, followed by Remus.

Remus sits down.

"Well... This is awkward." He says.

"I'll make it less awkward." Sirius says, leaning close to Remus and slamming his lips on Remus'.

The pattern of their lips repeats, but their tongues come together faster as before, swimming around in both of their mouths.

Sirius unbuttons Remus' t-shirt, as does Remus with Sirius' one. They break the kiss for a second and pull their shirt's over their head, revealing their naked torso's.

Sirius lays down, pulling Remus with him. They both pull out their trousers, laying in their underwear only.

"You're going to feel what it's like to be Sirius'." Sirius whispers.

Remus laughs and kisses Sirius' naked body.

Sirius pulls Remus back to his lips, shaking out his underwear.

"Come on, Moony. Out!" Sirius yells.

Remus pulls out his underwear and puts the blankets over them.


End file.
